prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Emily und Alison
Emison-hold-hands-1403139231.jpg| Emisonatthekissingrock.gif Emisonkissextendet.gif emison-kiss-7x10.gif Emily und Alison ist die freundschaftliche und romantische Beziehung zwischen Emily Fields & Alison DiLaurentis Staffel Eins Wie alles begann Als Maya St. Germain und Emily spazieren gehen redet Emily mit Maya über Alison und ihr Verschwinden. Es ist schwer für Emily zu sehen wie Erinnerungen von Ali von Mayas Bordstein in dem Müllcontainer landen. Am Abend entdeckt Emily Polizeiautos und einen Krankenwagen vor Mayas Haus, voller Angst um Maya rennt Emily zum Haus. Auf der Treppe kommt Maya Emily entgegen und erzählt ihr das sie Alison gefunden haben, Emily denkt das Ali noch lebt, aber Maya erzählt ihr das Alison tot ist und ein Leichensack rollt an den beiden vorbei. Die Jenna-Sache Emily sitzt in einem Restaurant und guckt sich ihr Freundschaftsarmband an als sie an die Folgen der Jenna-Sache denken muss. Alison hat den Mädchen Armbänder mit ihrem Namen drauf gekauft, und gab sie ihnen in dem selben Restaurant in dem Emily sitzt. Alison hat Emily gefragt ob sie ihr das Armband umlegen kann. Vergesst mich nicht Als sich Emily vor dem Spiegel den Schal von Maya ummacht, erinnert sie sich an eine von Alisons abfälligen Bemerkungen. Alison hatte über den Kissing Rock geredet nachdem sie Noel Kahn und Prudence auf den Weg dorthin gesehen hatte. Sie erzählte Emily das die Menschen schon seit hundert Jahren dort hingehen um sich zu küssen und die Geister der vergangenen Pärchen wollen das man es tut. Sie lächelte Emily an und sah ihr in die Augen, dann fragte sie Emily mit wem sie dort hingehen würde. Emily hatte nur zurückgelächelt. Große Erwartungen Die Mädchen sitzen in der Bücherei und warten auf den Beginn der Prüfungen und Emily bekommt eine Nachricht von A. Sie soll sich auf die Suche nach dem Buch "Great Expectations" machen. Als sie das Buch liest muss sie daran denken das Alison eines Tages denselben Roman gelesen hat. Emily hatte sich neben Alison gesetzt und ihr erzählt das sie sich wünscht das Jenna Marshall wieder sehen kann. Alison sagte daraufhin "Deswegen liebe ich dich, du glaubst immer an das Gute". Dann las Alison Emily eine Stelle aus dem Buch vor, als sie fertig war hat Emily Alison geküsst. thumb Zurück in der Realität findet Emily den Liebesbrief den sie Alison geschrieben hat. Während des lesens erinnert sich Emily an eine Situation mit Ali im Umkleideraum. Ali hat Emily gebeten ihren BH zuzumachen, Emily hat versucht Alison zu küssen. Alison hat sich augenblicklich umgedreht, tat so als ob sie geschockt wäre und erklärte Emily das diese Küsse nur zum Üben für das "richtige Ding" sind. Emily war verletzt und wollte gehen, allerdings lies Ali sie nicht gehen da Emily sie nach Hause fahren musste. Später zwingt Darren Wilden sie, ihre Gefühle gegenüber Alison zu zugeben. Sie gibt zu das sie nie die Möglichkeit hatte es Alison zu sagen. Monster wohin man sieht Emily bekommt eine Nachricht von Paige, welche sie aber ignoriert und eine von A. Er oder sie stichelt Emily mit ihren Gefühlen gegenüber Alison. Emily erinnert sich daran wie Alison ihr, einen Tag vor ihrem Verschwinden eine Schneekugel gab. Alison erzählte ihr das die Kugel ganz besonders ist und sie niemandem sagen darf, dass sie sie hat da Alison nichts für die anderen mitgebracht hatte. Alison sagte Emily das sie die einzige wäre der sie Vertrauen kann. Staffel Zwei Schrecken ohne Ende Die Liars sitzen mit Jessica DiLaurentis beim Lunch da sie sie gefragt hat. Sie überrascht die Mädchen mit vier High-Fashion Kleidern. Allerdings fühlen die Mädchen sich unwohl da sie eine Erinnerung an Ali sind. Sie sind in Alisons Zimmer und Alison zeigt ihre neuen Kleider, sie fragt Emily "Sehe ich nicht heiß aus, Em?" da sie weiß das Emily in sie verliebt ist. Emily antwortet das die Federn auf Alisons Kleid hübsch aussehen. Nur über eine Leiche Emily wurde von A in eine Scheune eingesperrt. Jemand trägt sie aus der Scheune, dem Tode nah halluziniert sie und glaubt Alison zu sehen. Alison sagt das es schön ist Emily zu sehen und das sie sie am meisten vermisst. sie erzählt Emily das sie ihr Liebling ist und niemand sie so sehr geliebt hat wie Emily. Emily fragt Alison ob sie tot ist und Alison antwortet "Die Schlampe denkt das ist was du willst. Komplett frei von A zu sein". Emily fragt Alison ob die weiß wer A ist und Alison antwortet das sie es natürlich weiß, Emily bittet Alison ihr zu sagen wer es ist, aber Alison antwortet das das keine gute Idee sei. Emily fragt warum, Alison antwortet "Zwei können nur ein Geheimnis bewaren wenn einer von ihnen tot ist". Dann bietet Alison Emily an mit ihr zu kommen oder hier zu bleiben aber Emily antwortet nicht und schließt ihre Augen. Alison lächelt und sagt "Süße Emily" und küsst sie. Emily wacht auf und sieht die Liars, sie haben sie außerhalb der Scheune gefunden. Emily ist so verstört, dass sie glaubt, ihre Halluzination wäre in Wirklichkeit geschehen. Das erste Geheimnis Alison setzt sich zu den anderen Mädchen an den Tisch als Mona auftaucht und sich auch setzten möchte, scheucht Alison sie mit einem gemeinen Kommentar weg. Aria erzählt das Ben Coogan überall rumerzählt, dass er und Emily Sex gehabt haben. Alison fragt daraufhin warum er noch atmet, die anderen Mädchen erzählen ihr das es wahr ist und Alison sieht beeindruckt aus. Am nächsten Tag gehen Emily und Alison zusammen zur Schule und Ali macht Emily den Vorschlag die Pille zu nehmen, aber Emily gesteht Alison das das Gerücht nicht war ist. Sie bittet Alison es nicht weiterzuerzählen und Alison willigt, überrascht von Emilys Verhalten ein. Als Emily mit Ben tanzt beobachtet sie Jenna, Jenna bemerkt dies und lächelt Emily an welche auch zurücklächelt. Alison beobachtet die beiden, nähert sich Emily und spielt auf ihre versteckte sexuelle Orientierung an. Emily sieht erschrocken aus, doch Alison lässt sie wissen das ihr Geheimnis sicher bei ihr ist. Staffel Drei Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... CeCe Drake redet mit Spencer Hastings über die Rivalität zwischen Paige McCullers und Alison, sie erzählt ihr das Alisons Spitzname für Paige Pickel Lilly war, Spencer fragt worüber die beiden sich gestritten haben und Cece sagt das es wegen Emily war. Spencer erinnert sich daran das Alison eine Verletzung am Bein hatte und erzählt hat das Pickel Lilly sie getreten hat. Spencer, Aria Montgomery und Hanna Marin waren verwirrt und haben Alison gefragt wer Pickel Lilly ist aber Alison erzählte ihnen nur das sie ein Freak und eine Psychopatin sei. Im zweiten Flashback sitzen Cece und Alison im Auto und Alison erzählte ihr das sie einen falschen Liebesbrief von Emily geschrieben hat. In dem Brief schrieb Alison das Emily Paige treffen möchte und sie ihre Antwort unter einem Schild verstecken soll. Alison sah Paige und drohte ihr damit den Liebesbrief ihrem Vater, der Priester in einer Kirche ist, zu zeigen. Paige schrie Alison an das sie ihr den Brief zurückgeben soll aber Alison schrie zurück das sie Paige jetzt in der Hand hat. Alison ging zurück zu Cece und sie fuhren weg. Für mich bist Du gestorben! Emily ist in der Praxis von Dr. Sullivan, damit diese ihr hilft, über die Eriegnisse mit Lyndon James hinwegzukommen. Dr. Sullivan versucht mit Emily die Hypnosetherapie. Als Emily in Hypnose gefallen ist, erinnert sie sich sofort an ein Ereignis aus der Nacht, in der Alison verschwand. Sie sieht sich selber, wie sie wütend mit einer Schaufel in der Hand durch Alisons Vorgarten geht. Alison steht vor ihr und dreht sich um. Alison sieht ängstlich aus und sagt "Wir sollten nicht hier sein. Das ist schlecht, wir sollten das nicht tun". Emily hebt die Schaufel und Alison schreit und fällt hin, obwohl Alison weint schlägt Emily sie mit einer Schaufel. Später bemerkt Emily das sie eigentlich das gesagt hat was Alison gesagt hat, und A stand in Alisons Grab und hat versucht ihren Körper herauszuholen. Emily schreit und A hält ihr den Mund zu, Emily sieht eine Frau in einem roten Mantel. Das ist die Anführerin des A-Teams, und vielleicht Alison. A lässt Emily eine Postkarte zukommen, auf dieser ist der Eiffelturm zu sehen. Emily erinnert sich an eine Situation in der Emily und Alison alleine in einem Klassenraum waren. Emily sagte Alison sie sollte lieber lernen, aber Alison verteilte einige Postkarten auf dem Tisch, von einigen Orten in Frankreich. Emily ging zu Alison, Alison sagte zu Emily "You and me in sweet Pari?". Alison schlug vor, sie könnten nach Südfrankreich, in Sonnenblumenfeldern tanzen, in ihren Bikinis an der franzöischen Riviera liegen. Emily fragte Alison wie lange sie weg wären, Alison antwortete "Wie wärs mit für immer?" Staffel 7 In der ersten Folge von Staffel 7 steht Emily in Alisons Schlafzimmer und erinnert sich daran wie die beiden miteinander Sex hatten.Emily ist die einzige die Dr.Rollins (Archer Dunhill) nicht traut,da sie immernoch Gefühle für Alison hat. In der 10. Folge küssen sich Emily und Alison nachdem Alison Emily erzählt hat dass sie Schwanger ist. In der 11. Folge ist Ali eifersüchtig ,weil Paige da ist. Sie macht es während einer Lehrerkonferenz bemerkbar. Später will Em mit Ali darüber reden und fragt warum Ali sie geküsst hat. Ali zögert da sie Angst hat und sagt ' I don't know' . Emily sagt daraufhin ' Don't kiss me again. Not until you know' . In Folge 14 bittet Em Ali darüber nachzudenken das Baby zu behalten (Das Baby in Alison ist das von Emily und Wren). Ali sagt ja und behält das Baby . In Folge 15 kommt Paige nachts in ds Haus von Ali und fragt Ali ob sie Emily liebt. Diese antwortet nicht direkt auf die Frage ,aber sie gibt Preis dass sie Emily liebt. In Folge 16 gesteht Alison Emily ihre Gefühle für sie und die beiden werden ein Paar. In Folge 18 entführt Alison Emily zum Kissing Rock ,den sie dekoriert hat, und die beide verbringen die Nacht miteinander dort und haben Sex. In Folge 20 macht Alison Emily einen Antrag. Die beiden sind glücklich miteinander verlobt und haben 2 Kinder namens Grace und Lily DiLaurentis-Fields. Kategorie:Beziehung Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung